The invention relates, in general, to guided projectiles, and, in particular, to guided projectiles containing sensing elements that are subject to high launching forces.
Guided projectiles may include an inertial measurement unit (IMU). The IMU may include various sensing elements, for example, accelerometers. The IMU is a critical part of the flight control system for an airframe or projectile. Guided projectiles may be launched using artillery, tank cannon, or other types of guns. The projectile undergoes high forces at launch. The launching environment may apply extreme, high-frequency forces in all orthogonal directions to the sensing element of the IMU. These high forces may damage or destroy the ability of the IMU to function properly. A need exists for apparatus and methods to improve the survivability of an IMU during launch.